Getting her Back
by hpfan0009
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been together for such a long time. But when Hermione has feelings for a certain red-head boy, she leaves Harry. At what lengths will Harry go to get his love back? Please R&R!
1. Breakups and Makeups

Disclaimer- I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations!

This story is based on pieces and pieces of my life in a story, so all this is real in my life in some way. So please don't say that some of my ideas were dumb! Lol! Ok so here's "Getting her back!"

I can't believe that happened. They don't know how much it hurt me. Neither of them. They are clueless about how I feel. I just hope one day I can express what I'm feeling to....her. I love her, and always will. But why?

"Why can't I be....better..."I said, while running my hands through my jet-black hair once and plopping onto on bed and then covering my face with my hands.

"I just hope I never have to hear it again. Their love is just so strong. I don't want to hurt them, but it's just...." I said.

"I love her too..."

Flashback 

"Harry....I...I can't say it. Ron, please help me," said a clueless Hermione, while looking at her feet.

"Harry, she wants to break up with you."

I couldn't explain what was going on in my head. It was just so crowded with different thoughts. Why is she hurting me so much? Why couldn't she say it? What ever happened?

"Why?" I asked, barely making any noise.

"Cause, well, I'm in love with someone else...." She said, drifting away.

"Well... who?" I asked, wondering who could take her away from me. She said she would always be mine. Always. Even since I didn't have any parents, she would take me someplace special for my 17th birthday. She promised. Promised she would love me forever.

"It's Ron...." She said to me, again, drifting away.

"Your gonna let him take you away from me?" I asked, wishing I could take back what I just replied.

"Please, Harry, don't get mad," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

I suddenly punched the nearest wall, as hard as I could. It echoed along the halls, and people turned to look at me. I could feel their eyes on me.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she screamed to me, as she ran away towards the common room. I watched her until she made the last turn to get there. I couldn't believe I had such an outburst. Especially in front of Hermione. She was the love of my life. And I just let her slip away through the smallest crack in my heart. But no, I didn't forget my love for her that fast. I probably couldn't, even if I tried. She was the most memorable person you could ever meet. She was special to me. And I was going to win her back somehow.

End of Flashback 

I went to my dorm early that night, still very sad about the current events. I thought about her all the time that night. Imagining her laughing, smiling, like she always would. I thought about how soft her voice was and how soothing her comfort was when I was going through tough times.

I couldn't sleep, thinking about her, so I went outside in the common room. When I was about to step on the floor from the last step, I saw a certain red head and bushy browned haired girl on the couch, staring at the fire, holding hands.

"I just hope Harry doesn't take this so badly," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, he'll probably just come of it by next week," said Ron, looking into her eyes.

"I guess. I just feel sort of guilty. I couldn't even tell him. I just...couldn't," said Hermione, now looking at Ron.

"Just listen to me and everything will be okay," said Ron.

I couldn't take anymore so I quietly stepped back to my dorm.

"How could I be so stupid!?" I said loudly, throwing a pillow across the room into the wall.

"Calm down, Harry," I told myself. How can one girl have this effect on me?

"They love each other, and there's nothing I can do about it. I wish I could though..."

I ran as fast as I could down the halls. I was looking for Hermione, wanting to express how I felt about her, but I knew that wouldn't help. So I was looking for her to forgive her. I stepped into the Great Hall, looking down the Gryffindor table, but couldn't see her. Then I thought, "The library."

So I hurtled out to the adjacent hall, and quietly walked into the library. I saw the librarian there, eyeing me very carefully, so I made sure not to make any loud noises. And there I saw her, head stuck in a book, reading away. I put my books down by her and took a seat. She smiled but then realized it was me, and quickly turned back to her book.

"Hey Hermi-"

"Shh...This is a library," she said, not removing her eyes from the textbook in front of her.

So I took out some ink, a quill, and a spare piece of parchment and started writing. Hermione tried to see what I was writing, then I looked up. Of course, she quickly focused on her book. I continued writing and was finally done. I slid the piece of parchment onto her hands, and waited for a response.

_Hermione, _

_Look, I'm sorry about startling you with my outburst, but I still really want to be friends with you. If you don't want to I understand. But I just don't want you to hate me. Please don't hate me. If you can do that, then I'll be happy. But just please give me an answer as soon as you can. _

_Harry_

Hermione quickly glanced at the piece of parchment, and took out her quill and ink and replied. I could tell it was a long reply, because she kept writing for about 3 minutes. There were butterflies in my stomach for that whole three minutes. She was the only one who could make me feel like this, keep me in suspense. Then, finally, she pushed the parchment against my hand and I opened it on its folded spots.

_Harry, _

_Yay! I'm happy I can still be your friend. I was so afraid that you would never forgive me. I hated my self for breaking up with you. And I don't want time to be like we broke up. I want to pretend that this never happened. Like in 6th year._ _I'm so glad this is happening! I thought that you would be mad at me for eternity! But, I know how nice you are, and knew this would blow off. Well actually Ron told me, but still! I'm just happy!_

_Love, Hermione_

That's all I needed for today, to get Hermione's friendship and trust back. So with that known, I quietly stepped out of the library and into the Great Hall for some lunch. As I came into the massive room, I automatically spotted Ron's red hair and, again, plopped my books and myself down, right next to him.

"Hey," he said barley understandable because of the food moving around in his mouth.

"Hey," I replied, taking a sip from my glass of ice-cold pumpkin juice, tilting my head. For some reason, I always seemed to do that.

"Fix things up with Hermione yet?" he said, again, with his mouth full.

"How did you know? I just did it," I asked, wondering if he was standing by the library door, while Hermione and I straightened things out. That's impossible. He's been here consuming food!

"I can tell by the expression on your face. You always seem happy when you think about her. And you ALWAYS tilt your head when your even thinking about her," said Ron, washing his throat down with a long gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, not noticing I was tilting my head again.

"There you go again, mate! I wouldn't be surprised if your neck grew out crooked. You do that all the time." Said Ron, finishing his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Well I always think about her," I said, again, tilting my head.

"Hey! Step back!" said Ron, followed by a joking chuckle.

"Come on, let's go," I said, while nodding my head towards the door.

I really loved this chapter. I really need your reviews to continue. It motivates me! So if I don't get a lot, then I won't continue, but if I do, then you get to the good part of the story.

Guy- I'm sorry, but your editing took a long time! And I REALLY wanted to post it, so I just read over it and posted it. I hope you're not mad! I'm sorry!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Couple's Coffee

Yay! I'm so glad you all loved it!! Now here's chapter two. I want some more reviews for me to continue!!! If I only get like 2 or 3, then I will not continue!!!! So please review! On the next chapter(if there is one) , I will give shout outs to all my lovely reviewers!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations!

This story is based on pieces and pieces of my life in a story, so all this is real in my life in some way. So please don't say that some of my ideas were dumb.

-----

Chappie 2 Couple's Coffee

"Okay students! Everybody get in line! Time to go!" shouted Professor Mog.(I'm very lazy, and I didn't want to look up the name! Sorry!) from the Gryfinndor common room.

Ron and I were waiting for Hermione to come downstairs and get ready. I was wearing cacky pants with a black tee shirt and a black jacket. Ron was in light blue jeans and some sweater that was knitted very neatly by Mrs. Weasley. (For you people to get a mental picture!)

Once Hermione stepped down from the stairs, I could hear Ron whistle. I didn't blame him. Hermione was looking very beautiful today. She was wearing a white skirt that came up about 2 inches from her knee, a yellow shirt and a white light jacket.

Hermione, Ron and I walked along Hogsmeade's streets, as jumbled as they may be, and saw all the different shops they had. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, which bothered me, but I did my best to ignore it. I was looking around and Hermione suddenly shouted and pointed, "Look!"

I quickly turned my head and came in contact with a new coffee shop opened, other then the one Cho and I went to just last year. It was labeled "Couple's Coffee" in bright red colors.

"Can we please go Ron?" asked Hermione, quickly putting on the saddest face she could make up.

"But what about Harry?" asked Ron, nodding towards me.

"Oh don't worry about me. Go on and have your fun." I said, not meaning a single word I just said.

"Ok," said Ron and Hermione in unison, as they walked off to the new shop.

Harry walked along the streets nomadically, until he spotted one of his favorite stores in Hogsmeade.

"Chocolate......" I said, then slapping myself to come back to the world. I stepped inside, as crowded as it was, and pushed myself to the front.

"Five chocolate frogs please?"

"Two galleons," the lady responded. So I reached into my cotton pouch and pulled out 2 shiny galleons.

"Thank you and have a nice day, Next please!" said the lady, handing me the chocolate frogs.

I again hurtled my way through the crowd and came back onto the street. I passed by the coffeehouse where Hermione and Ron had left to go. I could see them through a window, Hermione laughing as Ron was smiling.

"She's so happy...." I said to myself.

The rest of the trip just seemed to go by so slowly. Maybe because I just sat on a bench until Ron and Hermione finally came out of the coffeehouse. Which was a long wait according to me. As they were walking out, Ron had his arm tied around her neck and Hermione's hand on his hand. "I can't stop this pain...." I thought.

"Ready to go Harry?" asked Ron, while hiding a chuckle behind his voice.

"Yeah," I replied, heading towards the castle.

-----------

Late on a warm night, I sat in and empty common room, reading an old birthday card Hermione had given me a year ago. I cherished this card and would probably never lose it. It was so special to me. It read,

_Harry, _

_Happy B-day! I love you. Greatest wishes to you on your birthday. Smile, because without a smile on your face, you can't have a happy birthday! Hope all your wishes come true. Again, I can't tell you how much I love you. _

_Love, _

Your Hermione 

I always read this card. It was a reminder of all the happy times Hermione and I had together. As I was reading this, a voice came in from the background saying, "Hey mate! Guess what?"

I quickly turned to find Ron and hid my card under a pillow next to me.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Ron, looking strangely at me.

"Oh it's nothing. So what's up?"

"You won't ever guess what happened to me. Hermione tried to kiss me! I was getting freaked out because her lips were wet, but I still manage to pull off about 30 seconds!" said Ron, not noticing how much pain he was causing me.

"That's nice Ron," I said, grabbing my card quickly and going towards our dorm.

"Where you going?" asked Ron,"Come on, let's hang out!"

I managed to fake a pretty good yawn and say, "Nah that's alright. I'm really tired. I think I'm just going up to bed."

--------

I couldn't sleep that night. I loved her, and now she goes and makes out with other people, not only just another person, but my best friend. Well, I can't blame her we are broken up. Just to think, my first year at Hogwarts, I just thought she was a strange know-it-all who can't do anything but annoy Ron and I. Now I'm head over heels for this girl. I just wish......I could change the past.....

Well there would be a lot of tings I would like to change. My parents dying, Sirius dying, and of course, letting Hermione go. But there are just some things that are too deep to unchange. But I get this feeling a lot. Wanting to go back in time and warn my parents about Voldemart, and to warn Sirius about how it was just all a trick for him to get dragged into. And Hermione.....to keep her mine....

How did you'll like it!! Please review!!!

Until next time,

Hpfan0009


	3. Happy Flashbacks

Disclaimer- I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations!

This story is based on pieces and pieces of my life in a story, so all this is real in my life in some way. So please don't say that some of my ideas were dumb!

Where are you guy's reviews?! I miss them....ï.... Please send me in some or I will NOT continue with the story! Please?!?

Flashbacks of Happy Times

---

I wouldn't complaing that I wasn't with her, I mean, it was nice begin her friend. We were, as she called it, "Friends with benefits." But I just wish we were something more. I was thinking about it when walking to charms class. I loved it in between classes. Since the classrooms were so far apart, it was a long way to walk. All these floors and rooms. It gets confusing. But it was a nice long walk to think about things.

Once I reached the Charms classroom, I saw Hermione and Ron sitting at a table, and I went to go join then. Hermione was laughing as Ron was turning red all the way to his roots. I dropped my bookbag down by the empty seat next to Hermione and took a seat. Charms was very boring. Professor Flitwick just stayed there talking about the Cheering Charm. Not even Hermione managed to give him her full attention.

Then suddenly, Hermione took out a quill and piece of parchment and started to write. I was trying to ignore her by listening to Professor Flitwick's speech, but my attention span wasn't big enough to keep interested. And then all of a sudden, Hermione shoved the folded piece of parchment under my hand.

"What's thi-"

"Sh, just read it," said Hermione out of the corner of her mouth so no one could hear but me.

So I folded it out on it's folded parts and started to read.

_Harry, _

_Ron and me have hit some rocky roads in our relationship. He always talks about other girls, like Lavender and Parvati. It kinda gets me aggravated. But I love him too much to get disturbed by this. I think I'll get over it by next week or something. I just need some advice. Can you help me please? _

_Hermione _

I read the note in shock. I couldn't believe Ron was treating Hermione this way. Why was Ron acting so....playerish? Yeah I know that's not a word! So I took out my quill and parchment and started writing below Hermione's message. When I was done, I folded it on its parts again and shoved it under her binder. She quickly opened it under the table and started to read.

_Hermione, _

_All I can really say is that if you love him that much, then just tell him to stop. That's really all you can do. Unless if you would like to break-up with him. _

_Harry_

Hermione read the note, and stared at me with playful eyes. And then she quickly kicked me in the shin. I gave out a small yelp as she started to laugh

"Why do you always to that to me?" I said, massaging my shin to lower the pressure.

"Because you always annoy me," said Hermione, quickly folding the note.

Hermione and I gave out quiet chuckles before and stop before Ron even noticed what we were doing. He looked at Hermione and me very clueless and then we just started to laugh, even louder.

---

After Charms, I was just wondering the full yet empty halls thinking, "This year seemed to go by so smoothly."

It was already close to summer. I couldn't believe it went by so quickly. "Wow, it's already May," I said in a inside voice. Maybe because it has been such a fun year before the, incident. I just realized that e year ago, I had asked Hermione to be mine. I guess that's why it has been so short. I silently chuckled to myself. I could still remember that very day...

**Flashback**

I hurtled through everyone in the common room, looking for that certain silver pendent necklace I wanted to give to Hermione. I was going to give it to her when asking her if she would ever go for a guy like me. And then, Ron quickly pushed through everyone to get to me.

"I can't find it, mate!" he said, while wiping his forehead with his sleeve to get rid of the droplets of sweat on his face. At this moment, Hermione came up to us, holding the necklace.

"Do you guys know who this belongs to?" She asked to Ron and I, while opening the locket. I had the urge to scream, "No!" because I planned to read it to her as I clipped it behind her neck.

"In your light, I know how to love, In your beauty, how to make poems,

You dance inside my chest where no one sees you,

But sometimes I do, and that dance becomes this art." She said, while closing the locket.

I write poetry. A lot. Because sometimes, I can't say things, so I write them down. And that's exactly how I felt about Hermione.

"One the front it has and H and H together," she said, while eyeing me very carefully.

I had to do it, now or never.

"Yes Hermione, can I please have that?" I asked, while pointing at the necklace, feeling my cheeks grow rosy red.

"Oh, here," she said while handing it to me.

I took it from her hand and walked behind her to put it around her neck. I gently moved her caramel colored hair out of the way and put the necklace around her neck and clipped it together. I then walked in front of a dead-still Hermione and said," Hermione, will you be mine?"

"Of course!" she shouted, while throwing both of her arms around my neck and kissing me on the cheek.

**End of Flashback**

I again, chuckled to myself, thinking about how worried I was that I would never find that necklace. Such a horrible day, and it ended ads one of the best days in my life. "Happy times..." I thought t myself. About two more weeks until summer. Going home to the Dursley's was something I defiantly didn't look forward to.

Ggrgggghhh. My stomach was rumbling. I really needed something to eat. So I walked into the Great Hall and saw Ginny who was eating alone. I put my bookbag down by her and met up with my best friend's little sister

"Hey," I said, while sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said, not looking up to see me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, while eating to fill up my stomach.

"Oh it's nothing," she said, while taking a sip from her ice-cold glass of pumpkin juice.

"Whatever you say..." I said, unable to say anything else because I was stuffing my face in food.

"You're just ask bad as Ron!" She said, while nudging my arm.

"No it's different. I only act like this when I'm hungry. He acts like this all the time," I said. I could barely even understand what I was saying, with all this food in my mouth.

"What?" she asked with friendly chuckles behind her words.

I just continued eating. She and her waiting till I was done stuffing my face until we both left.

I hope you don't think that poem was so corny! I got it out of a poetry book! Review!!!

Happy writing,

Hpfan0009


	4. Final Days and Last Chances

Disclaimer- I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations!

This story is based on pieces and pieces of my life in a story, so all this is real in my life in some way. So please don't say that some of my ideas were dumb!

Chapter 4

"FINALLY!" came Ron's voice throughout the halls

"The summer! No teachers, no classes, no homework-"

"We still have homework! The full 5-foot worksheet Snape gave us. Well, the Gryffindors, at least," said Hermione, holding out the worksheet and letting it roll down to the floor.

"Well that, but still. No school," said Ron, while raising his arms up," Finally, I didn't think I could last one more day here!"

"Your so silly, Ron," said Hermione, while rolling up her parchment that fell.

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" said Ron, with watery looking eyes and a sad expression on his face.

"Oh shut up, You know I'll always love you," said Hermione, while placing the sweetest kiss on his lips. _Watch out Ron, _I thought in my head, _she said the same thing to me. _Oh my God, I'm so pathetic. Why couldn't I tell her I love her? Oh yeah, she's with my best friend. As we walked up to the common room, There seemed to be a party for all of us occurring, and it blasted into our ears when we opened the door.

"What the hell," said Ron, trying to get through, while putting his pinkies in his ears.

"I can't get through to my dorm," said a helpless Hermione, trying to push people aside.

"Here, just come to ours," I said, while grabbing her arm and following where Ron went.

As Hermione and I finally came to the door, I opened it. It was all empty, with the exception of Ron placing his books on his bed.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" said Ron, looking strangely at her, like he wanted her to stay here all night.

"If you wouldn't have _noticed, _I was stuck in a crowd and Harry pulled me out," said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione," said Ron, while getting closer and wrapping an arm around her. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Ron," said Hermione, while she placed the sweetest kiss on his lips.

That kiss should have been mine!

As Ron let Hermione go, she looked around

"So this is what you 16 year old boys live like," said Hermione while lifting up a pair of boxers from the dresser.

"Hey, those are mine, and don't worry, they're clean," I said, while grabbing the pale blue boxers from her.

She turned her head again. Surprisingly, it came to a picture frame. But no, not just any picture frame, this one was special to me. It showed a picture of Ron, Hermione and I in the snow, last year. We were fifteen, so happy. It showed us waving with all our hats and coats on, and my arm around Hermione. We were dating back then, which made it one of my favorite pictures. Then it showed me smile at Hermione, and she smile back. Then we pulled into a kiss, while Ron was just laughing.

"Why do you still have that, mate?" said Ron, while taking the picture frame from Hermione's hand.

"Here's a better picture, and it's more recent to," said Ron, while taking the December picture out of the frame.

NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? Oh yeah, he doesn't know that I still love Hermione. He took that picture and threw it onto my bed, while getting a picture from his drawer.

"What picture is that?" I asked, filled with anger that he could just throw a picture like that.

"Oh just look at it," said Ron, while placing it in it's original spot.

It was a picture of Ron, Hermione, and I again, but this one was different. This was more recent. It showed us all waving again, but on a Hogesmade trip. When Ron and Hermione were together. Uh-oh, this can't be good. Ron suddenly pushed Hermione into an aggressive kiss, and Hermione wrapped her arm around him. The kiss I gave her in the other picture was much more gentle, much more caring. I just closed my eyes and turned around quickly.

"Great picture, Ron," I said, fighting back tears

"I know, isn't it?" said Ron, while lying on bed, and then getting up again. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Finally, Hermione and I alone. She just kept staring at the picture that Ron had replaced mine with, looking rather hurt. Then she went towards my bed and grabbed the older one. She looked like she was about to laugh, but resisted. I could tell she liked this one much better. Now was my chance, now or never. Well here it goes.....

I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! It's just I've got so much homework to do and with exams, and it's all so busy! So I needed to stop, or else I would be writing non-stop. After going to the next chapter, can I ask for 10...11 reviews?


	5. The Truth Hurts

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HOLD-UP!!! I hope you all can forgive me!!!! Well maybe you can, because here it is!!! Chapter 5!

"Hermione?" I asked, already feeling the vibe of rejection.

"Yes Harry?" she answered, still looking at the Christmas picture.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell her, because now would be the perfect time. Would it ruin my friendship with Ron? Or worse, Hermione. I had to do it. This was now or never. Well, here it goes....

"I love you," I said, wincing my eyes, and getting ready for rejection.

"That's nice, Harry...." Said Hermione, not noticing what I just said. She too wrapped up in that picture. Does that mean she still has some feelings left over for me? I mean, who couldn't jump up or scream when hearing those words? I just gave up, and let Ron and Hermione be. If she still likes me, she'll tell me. Right?

"Good-bye Hermione," I said while placing a kiss on her cheek and heading out. I headed out . God, my one chance to confess my love, and she didn't even notice! I couldn't believe it. I saw Ron pass by in the halls, and gave him a small nod. He walked to our dorm, and looked shocked. I ran over to him and, where was Hermione? Could she have ran away while my eyes weren't on her?

I ran on over to Ginny to ask her, and she had no idea. My next chance was Parvati and Lavender, which didn't know either. My one and only hope would be the room of requirement. I sprinted over there, and when I got in, I saw here, crying. It broke my heart, hearing her sniffles and wails. Why was she crying? I just needed to know.

"Hermione?" I said, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Yes?" said Hermione, releasing her head from her hands and trying to wipe away the falling tears.

"What's wrong?" I said, while sitting next to her on the couch she was sitting on.

"I don't know what to do, Harry!" She said, while I held her in my arms, tracing lazy circles on her back. What was she so confused about?

"No matter what it is, Hermione, I'm sure you'll get through it. And anyway, you have friends all around you who are willing to help-"

"NO!! They don't know how to help! Listen, Harry!"

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I said, while making her head face mine.

"Ok, Harry, I know you still love me, but, I don't love you anymore! Don't you see? I've already given my heart to Ron! I saw the hurt in you eyes because Ron changed the picture. And I was just looking back at my old life while staring at the picture, It doesn't matter anymore, harry. I don't .......I don't love you, Harry.

I was frozen. I swear to you, I couldn't move. How could she know I loved her? I haven't said a word to anyone!"

It's okay Hermione, You don't have to love me, as long as your happy," I said, while loosening my grip around her body.

"Thank you, Harry," while putting her head on my shoulder.

And there we sat, for about an hour, of undisturbed silence. Of course I was going to miss her, but as long as she's happy. But maybe, there's still a chance...... Who knows?

Hey Everyone!!! I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update!!!!! And don't worry, this isnt the end. Please review!!! I miss you all's reviews.....


End file.
